towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie
"The fire of Yreth will purge this land!" - Valkyrie The Valkyrie is a epic hero in Tower Keepers. She uses One Handed Stabbing weapons and Chain armor. Description Warrior: An angelic warrior who is at home in the thick of battle. Base status Skills Soul Skill * Melt Armor: Deal fire damage to a single target, increased by target's armor. Active Skills * Blade Thrust: Deal physical damage to a single target. * Angelic Volley: Deal range lightning damage to a row. * Shield of Yreth: Gain bonus health, Valkyrie attacks deal bonus fire damage briefly. * Righteous Bolt: Deal range lightning damage to a single target. * Light of Yreth: Gain soul energy. Passive Skills * Wrath of Fire: Increased stun, fire and lightning resistance. Stun, fire and lightning attackers receive fire damage. * Wild Storm: Increase all lightning damage dealt by Valkyrie. * Fire of Yreth: When Valkyrie dies or is resurrected, deal fire damage to all enemies. Summary Valkyrie is considered the Jack-of-all trades hero since there isn't a real niche with using her in a team. If used in the tank spot, it's recommended to run Fire of Yreth skill on her. Once she dies, you gain a lot of soul energy from the damage that her passive does, and once she gets revived, you get another burst of soul energy, which can be helpful at times when you need on command soul energy. Blade thrust is useful early on when the boosts from Wild Storm aren't that great, once you get them up to a mid level, it gets outclassed by Rightous Bolt. Angelic Volley is a great skill to use for sniping the back line, and with Shield of Yreth it be quite a good combo. Light of Yreth gives a large amount of soul energy when leveled up. Wrath of Fire works best in a tower that has a lot of enemies that do stun, fire or lightning damage, such as Black Fist Evokers, Demonic Watchers, or heroes like Mage, Ninja, Sorceress, Spellsword, and Archmage. Wrath of Fire also is very beneficial in pvp (especially endgame) as a counter to stun based teams, especially vs ninjas using poison smoke bomb. Strategy Because valkyrie got highest dodge than any hero without passives or equipment (10%) can be a descent tank. It's like she got a permament zen state of monk but she don't got so huge defence and a bit lower dodge. If you equip her a Dark Defender then at 4 stars she will got arround 700 defence with good chain armor and 40 lvl. First valkyrie isn't so good because of low defence but at 4 stars and there after, valkyrie can make huge damage. For example they one hit kill her but because of fire of yreth she deals a lot damage to all enemies and when Templar/Cleric ressurects her, deals again the same damage to all enemies and gives a lot soul energy same time. At late game, wild storm is good as it will increase the lighting damage dealt by descent ammount but if you decide to play tanky DON'T put wild storm and put others instead unless there 're not any stun/lighting/fire attackers on a campaign. When at a stage of a campaign got mostly fire/lighting/stun attackers it's best to put wrath of fire and valkyrie at front slots (to be tank). When stage got demonic watchers, black fist evokers, demonologist, ghouls, vampires, putrid hulk, vampire lord and armored troll, then valkyrie is recommended as it will make good damage to these enemies counter-attacking them and because of melt armor soul skill, she can increase the damage by more than 35%! Trivia *Valkyrie has the highest dodge in the game (10%) without buffs and skills. *She uses only blade thrust for physical attack and other skills are using fire/lighting that deals more damage. *She's one of the hardest heroes to earn because you need 200 kreds on kongerate, 200 ninja coins on ninja kiwi, $24.99 on mobile or 2500 gems. Battle Priest is the other hero that requires gems or NK coins. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Epic Category:Warriors